


A Lesson From A Badass Tsundere Who Ain't Taking' No Shit

by NoirAngel011



Series: The Protag Being A Dumbass Jerk [1]
Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cheating, Crying, F/M, Fuck Protag, Natsuki Gers Mad, Protag is a Baby, Protag is a Jerk, Punching, Sayori and Protag, kicking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-06-13
Packaged: 2019-05-21 21:33:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoirAngel011/pseuds/NoirAngel011
Summary: Natsuki catches Anon making out with Sayori and decides to give him a lesson.





	A Lesson From A Badass Tsundere Who Ain't Taking' No Shit

Natsuki didn't have anything against Sayori.

She loved the girl.

She was bright, happy, and cheerful.

But there were sometimes when she just couldn't stand her.

This was one of those times.

Natsuki and Anon had started dating two months ago right after school let out for summer.

It was the end of June and Natsuki was heading to Anon's house to hang out and read some new manga he had gotten.

She walked up the driveway and headed inside through the open front door.

The house was eerily quiet.

Nobody was downstairs.

Slowly she made her was up the creaking steps.

She reached the hallway and ran her head against the wall, the only source of light being the large window at the end of it.

She turned and entered his bedroom, nobody was there.

Even weirder, the lights were off.

Anon never left the lights off.

She turned and went back down the stairs and out the door.

Natsuki ran across the grass into Sayori's front yard.

Her door was open too.

Natsuki ducked inside.

The house was quiet except for a faint sound coming from up the stairs.

It sounded vaguely like crying.

Natsuki rushed up the steps two by two.

The noise kept getting louder as she went.

Half way up she stopped and listened closer.

The noise was no longer to be identified as crying, but rather a wet sucking noise.

Natsuki knew the noise.

She ran up the steps even faster and straight to Sayori's pastel pink bedroom door.

Pressed up against the wall was Sayori.

Her lips were pressed hard up against Anon's.

Natsuki stared in disbelief for several moments.

Sayori's hips bucked and the making out got louder and wetter as she stared.

She couldn't believe this.

The kiss countined for several more minutes.

It felt like an eternity to Natsuki.

Anon pushed Sayori harder against the wall.

Natsuki wanted to break down and cry.

Anon had had Sayori in the background this whole time.

She had thought he loved her.

But she was obviously wrong.

Nobody loved her.

Nobody ever would.

Natsuki took a step into the room.

And another.

And another.

She kept getting closer and closer to Sayori and Anon.

With no hesitation she picked up a hairbrush laying on the ground and threw it right in the middle of the two lovers.

Sayori's eyes fluttered open and she broke the kiss, Anon did the same.

Natsuki was red in the face and her eyes were welled up with tears.

She just stared at Anon and he stared back.

She walked up to him.

Natsuki took her fist and punched him the face, her knee then kicking up and hitting him in the balls.

Hard.

He screamed and wailed in pain, falling back onto Sayori's yellow bedspread.

Sayori was quick and slipped out of the room.

Natsuki could hear her footsteps running down the stairs and out the door.

Natsuki jumped back onto the bed and proceeded to kick Anon ten times in the gut, each time harder than the last.

Anon was crying like a baby as she did this.

He deserved it.

She punched his face one final time along with one final kick and walked out of the room leaving Anon bruised and crying.

Now he knew how she felt...


End file.
